


LIGHT - STAN & BUTTERS

by latexbandages



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, could be taken as just a friendship or any relationship ya want, this is more-so a way for me to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latexbandages/pseuds/latexbandages
Summary: He wants the light more than ever. Everything is towering over him and he can’t get out from under it.Then he hears the light. He can hear it flicker on and he’s so happy.





	LIGHT - STAN & BUTTERS

Imagine being left in a room by yourself, thoughts running in your head, seeming to have no end. You’re falling to the ground, except there is no ground; there is just a bottomless pit. A bottomless pit of sadness that you just keep falling into until you hear a loud thud and you feel blood running from your scalp. The only way to get rid of the pain is to drink it away, yes, drink all the sorrow and agonizing pain away, until you feel nothing.

And, everything goes numb, but you still know the pain is going to coming back. So, you starting crying, crying waterfalls of tears, until your eyes are all puffy and you can’t get a word in. You feel as if everything has gone to shit and you can’t escape it in any other way but to keep drinking.

But, in that bottomless pit of emotions of which there seemed to be no escape, you see a light. And you crawl to it with the little amount of hope you have leading you on, the bottle getting farther away from your reach, and only the light is in your reach now.

There’s tears. They’re not ones because of your sadness, but they’re flowing down because you’re...happy. You’re happy because the light found you in your time of need and it’s going to make sure you don’t feel that way ever again, and that you never drift off.

Imagine all of that.

Except, there is no light this time around.

You’re alone.

_ Imagine that. _

**\----**

He’s choking on his own sobs, gulping down alcohol like it was a competition, holding his head in his hands. He’s crying for that light to find him here right now. He’s desperate. He’s whining. He’s whining for the little thing that made him feel like it was going to be alright. 

He can’t help but lay against the wall to keep his balance, even if he was on the floor. He didn’t want to fall down, fall down into that bottomless pit of agony. 

Everything was going to shit for him and he couldn’t control it anymore, couldn’t take one more second of it. Another hit from the bottle. It was empty, now. There was nothing left to lower the pain.

He wants the light more than ever. Everything is towering over him and he can’t get out from under it. 

Then he hears the light. He can hear it flicker on and he’s  _ so _ happy.

“Stan? Stan? Uh-Uh-are, you in there?” 

There it is. His light.

He sniffles and wipes his arm across his face, mumbling out a yeah. He wish he could say more. The door handle moves and the door is open and he feels the light get closer toward him. He’s being held by it, and, God, he’s never going to let go.

“Oh-Oh, geez, Stan..The whole bottle this time? Gosh, okay, don’t worry, I’m ‘ere, now, ya’..” 

The light has blonde hair. It has a blue outfit. It has a cute accent. The light has a scar over it’s left eye and the light isn’t an it. _ It’s a he, and his name is Butters. _

“Ya’ don’t have ta’ worry, Stan.” 

His breathing is hitched. Stan’s, that is. But he’s feeling comforted, just hearing those words. 

A hiccup. “Tha..Thank you.”

Nothing had to be said after that. Butters just held on to the raven-haired boy gently, as Stan held on to him for dear life. 

He was his light, and he was never going to turn it off.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh this sucks but i wrote it as i sobbed at 10:00 am so leave me alone  
> ne wayz, expect more stan/butters content from me bcuz they're my whole world??


End file.
